User talk:Otterwarrior
--LordTBT Talk! 20:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) hello! Here is a short description of what i like to do and other random stuff. 1 i have 3 guinea pigs 2 i love to draw 3 i love to read 4 my best friend i only see rarely 5 ive read every redwall book 6 i am Roman Catholic 7 i do pottery 8 im very withholding sometimes 9 i am of *takes big breath* spanish,czeck,mexican,ukrainian,russian, and irish (which doesent mix at all) decent 10 my great grandfather was a saint. Seriously. Welcome to the Redwall wiki!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) OMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! your here!!!!!!!!(finaly:P) work on your userpage why don't you?!!--Ferretmaiden 17:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=dakkan# guinea pigs!!!!! okay, so im new here, anybeast got advice besides that i should read their fan fics? anybeast? http://kobb.deviantart.com/art/Cloudgazing-91496709 this is a link to some of my drawings^^ go to it plz!!! i smell waffles...http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=dakkan# here's another link to my art. all of the one done by KOBB are mine ^^ Hiya! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hope you like the wiki! If you like laughing your face off and like Redwall, I've been writing a fan fiction you might like. It's about...well, you'll see. It's called "Redwall Villains: On Ice!" If you ever need a drawing, I'm one of the artists here. I draw manga. You can see some of the stuff I've done on my userpage. Hope you like it here! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 21:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) pic i found found this on the Wiki! thought you could use it for your userpage!^-^ your friend:--Ferretmaiden 23:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC)=130px interesting... i Worked on your userpage a little bit. if you would like to fix it to match your personality go too it.(please answer me on me talkpage)--Ferretmaiden 12:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ummmmmmmmmmmm. well.......... as soon as your mum answers her phone. then our parents will decide. lets not talk bout dis on dere wiki anymore please!--Ferretmaiden 17:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) what do u tink of me newest creation?--Ferretmaiden 17:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) what is it? it looks like its reprimanding someone... shez rezting on the sword and pointing towards a vermin camp--Ferretmaiden 23:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) oh. can you call me right now ? hey could ye help me? i'm trying to wright an story about toonces as a redwall character but i don't have any ides! you got any? answer me on my talkpage!--Ferretmaiden 02:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) well finaly ye talk to me! wait a minute and i'll send you a chapter of our fan fic on e-mail(im still working on the first chapter)--Ferretmaiden 20:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) well tooncy would have to have a pretty big belly to put an otter AND a mouse on it.--Ferretmaiden 13:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I saw your artwork on YouTube(I think, the names were the same as yours)you are really good, actually, everyone one on here is awesome when it comes to art, but me! Well, just wanted to say that, and hi, even though your not that new, oh, could you read my four stories please? Here's a link stories!, well, yeah, uh, seeya!--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Hey, Who are you on dA? I think I've seen you before... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) i dunno, mebe you've seen me, mabey you haven't. yes you have seen her Rudd! fren's on Devian art like you! put some of your art on here Rudd! i showed ye how....--Ferretmaiden 14:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) who's Tuck the Ferret? don't think ah'v heard of him?(answer people on their userpages for goshsakes!!!!--Ferretmaiden 14:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I believe Ferretmaiden meant the User Talk Pages. Poison Ivy Don't make me mad! 14:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Roman Catholic too! I don't think any of my relatives are canonized as saints but I have met some people that are sure to become saints, one of them had the Stigmatta! Send me back a message if you wanna chat!-Neildown -- 00:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Are you an otter or a mole? You do mole speech pretty good. So you & FM are neighbors and do art? I'm doing some pics right now too, only by meself. Neildown -- 13:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Lol. I know you're an otter but I was just saying that cause you were writing in molespeech. And yeah, I'm real careful what I talk about on the internet too, I completely understand. I'll tell you if I need any pics done, and you can leave me a message too if you want 1 of mine. --Neildown TalkPage 20:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Do you two do much art? I mean like 1 pic a day or 10?--Neildown TalkPage 21:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well, dependin' on my mood, i say i can do 'bout 4 mebe 5 pics a day. *shrugs* i haven't really thought about it much. <:3( )~ 21:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior Art request? Try drawing my character Fren. Details are on me user page. :) iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Alright! Yore one, mate! May be done in a few days, that is if i use photoshop ^^ I looked at your stuff on DeviantArt. It's REALLY cool! You're a great drawer! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC)